


a flower blossoms

by merlantean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I liked the fucking ship what of it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Slow Romance, we are watching a man love a woman and that's the tea. u can like it or hate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlantean/pseuds/merlantean
Summary: Life is a garden, and though our flowers may wilt, they still hold a beauty like no other.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 5





	a flower blossoms

> _Flowers left unattended were always doomed to wilt._

This is the nature of them, these fragile, delicate things. His hands would gently take the flora, each one telling their names and their worth with the petals. The satisfaction and peace he felt when they finally matured, it matched to no other. The buds of love, the bloom of confessions, the blossom’s kiss, and the beauty of their passion, this was the flower itself. Dedue’s hands ran over the Gloxinia as she reminded him of his first meetings with the woman he shared this garden with. 

* * *

The greenhouse at Gareg Mach was silent as he stepped in, the norm for early spring during the morning hours during break times. Typically, students didn’t frequent this area if they didn’t have to, except him. Or so he believed. He couldn’t help but become curious as he watched this petite girl run her fingers over the leaves. This would be one of the few times that Dedue wondered if Duscur’s gods had survived the ruins. If they were still spinning his fate, pulling him in every direction, just to prove that they still lived as he did. 

He approached the girl as she remained oblivious to his presence, the short views of her face forcing his lips into a frown as he noticed her cheeks were sunken in, her eyes having dark circles and puffy eyes. Had she been crying? 

"I apologize to intrude upon you. I came to take care of the flowers," his words were stiff, carefully avoiding making mention of her mood as she shuffled away from him. He couldn't help but notice and sigh to himself, he shouldn't have expected any less from her. He knew that the murmurings of his own class wouldn't fail to leak out and reach others outside. That's how it always was, and her shuffling proved it. There was a long silence between the two before the blue haired girl's lips parted slightly, hoping to say something to fill the silence. 

A few more moments would pass, and he would find himself tending to the Gloxinia. Their buds still remaining shut, waiting on the time in which their petals would expose themselves. It was then, she decided to speak, to get these words off her chest. "Thank you, for taking care of the garden, I mean," with that, she gave him a curtsy before running off. That would be the first time that he met Marianne, and he hadn't even caught her name. 

* * *

As his mind wandered back to those days, the woman in question wrapped her arms around him from behind, stopping him from tending to their garden. His lips curled into a soft smile as his larger hand held her’s, bringing it up to press a gentle kiss on her knuckles. These quiet moments here in the gardens they had in Duscur, these moments gave them both time to spend together. Away from the hushed whispers people had, the accusations of him being a savage on his way to kill the king, away from the people hoping to burn the beast at the stake. This was their retreat, away from Fodlan’s persecution. 

He gently moved her hands from around him to turn around and look into her eyes. Marianne’s cheeks flushed at the sight before her, the morning sun framing his face as his kind eyes gazed upon her lovingly. There was no question or fear in her heart as she took in this sight. Just as their rings shone, a rainbow reflected in them, a color for each promise they told one another at their wedding, they continued to fall in love with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> just somethin self indulgent and soggy....


End file.
